


What We Could Be Dreaming Of

by thelittlecoffeeboy



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlecoffeeboy/pseuds/thelittlecoffeeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was done for the Clamp Secret Santa on Tumblr for kaitoleen. This is the story of the date between Subaru and Seishrio that never actually happened in canon. I hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Could Be Dreaming Of

**Part 1**

They had never gotten a proper date.

Subaru was always busy with this job or that job, and when he wasn't busy he was completely worn out. Hokuto had been trying for months now to get them alone, for just one dinner. She would have settled for a picnic or a lunch, just a chance for them to be alone. She had been planning this date for weeks now, waiting for just the right moment to spring it on Subaru (Seishiro of course already knew about it). And the night before she intended to send them out she set out a basket on the counter, acked it up with every kind of food she could think of, including a proper desert. All that mattered now would be making sure Seishiro was on time and shoving Subaru out the door.

Subaru woke up the next morning, wandered out to the kitchen and started getting things together when the basket caught his attention. "What.. " The front door opened, and the thomping noise of Hokuto's feet came down the hallway. "GOOD MORNING SUBARU-KUN! I'VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Subaru blinked a few times, trying to focus his attention on her while hiding his current shock. One would think he would be used to his twin constantly barging into his apartment at all hours.  
"Good morning Hokuto-chan. Are you alright?"  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Subaru always found her laugh worrying. Usually when she laughed like that she had a scheme up her sleeve. His eyes went to the basket again, and she just grinned. "GUESS GUESS!"  
"...Lunch?" He squeaked backing up a bit. It was usually a good plan to have a bit of space between himself and her when she got like this.

"You're on the right track! Come on! Guess!"

"Hokoto-chan don't tease Subaru-kun." Subaru's eyes darted away from his sister to Seishiro, only further confused. He hadn't heard the door open this time. He hadn't even heard the thumping of feet on the floor. He hadn't even felt Seishiro..

"Sei-chan! You're here! You're late. How is this plan supposed to happen if you're late? And I'm not teasing him I'm just waking him up!" Seishiro chuckled at her excitement, chuckled at her grumbling and shook his head offering an apologetic smile to the still half-awake Subaru. Subaru returned the smile and for a moment ignore the endless ranting of his twin. There was always something very calming about Seishiro's precense, even if Hokuto still ranted and laughed. In a way Seishiro balanced them out, gave Subaru something else to focus on.

"Subaru-kun are you paying attention to me?! You have to get this right or you and Sei-chan won't be able to have the perfect date!"

"Date?"

"Yes a date Subaru-kun… where is your head today! You and Sei-chan are going for a picnic lunch at a park and then Sei-chan is going to take you to an amusement park! And you are going to bring back wonderful stories and maybe your first kiss!"

"Hokuto-chan!"

"OHOHOHOHOHO"

Seishiro sigh and icked up the basket, "Hokuto-chan, please stop teasing your brother. He's had a very chaotic morning by the looks of things. I can handle him from here."

"Well.. I guess. But remember what I said."

"Not one drop of harm will come to his head. Come on Subaru-kun.."

"Oh right yes of course Seishiro-san!"

**Part 2**

The park was wonderful, Hokuto had picked an amazing day and the weather held up. Seishiro began to be the perfect gentleman, carrying the basket and laying everything out, as Subaru tried to argue that he could help. Seishiro simply reminded him that Hokuto had threatened him and that he was to take care of everything and treat Subaru to a restful and cheerful date. The car ride to the park had been silent though. Subaru always wondered if maybe he was missing something when he was with Seishiro. The air always felt odd, and he was always on edge. But something about today made that feeling different. The air was off, it was tense but this time it was with a strange sort of anticipation. He hadn't gone out with anyone, a friend or otherwise in his entire life.

Seishiro was nothing short of kind and generous. Subaru was a little unsure of himself as always, speaking quietly and almost stuttering. Seishiro with some effort managed to keep the conversation away from Subaru's job, and Subaru with no effort at all got Seishiro to talk endlessly about his veternarian. And Seishiro helped Subaru dodge the subject of his true dream to be a zookeeper. They kept away from all conversations that risked seriousness that risked Subaru's smiling vanishing for even a moment.

Subaru laid back on the blanket, having more than eaten his full. And Seishiro leaned back too, both their eyes trained on the sky with a newfound focus.

"This is… the best day I've had in a while. I'm glad I wasn't late this time." Subaru smiled.

"Hokuto-chan insisted we take you right at the start of the day so you couldn't be." Both of them laughed and Seishiro pointed to a cloud. "What does that look like to you?"

"Umm a flower I think."

"And here I was going to say a dragon."

"A dragon?"

"Yes see that it looks like a tail."

"Or a stem you know."

"And that part looks like a head."

"Those are the flower parts."

And they both laughed again, and Subaru tried not to think too hard about the fact that the longer he stared at it the more it began to look like a dragon. That simply didn't matter today. And slowly Subaru began to shift, until Seishiro finally wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder and pulled Subaru to his chest. "Relax." he whispered into Subaru's ear. "Relax. Today is just for resting and just for us you have my word on that." Subaru didn't answer him, instead he just tried to find a comfortable place on the other man's chest, something made a good deal harder by hearing the beating of his heart that caused Subaru's cheeks to consistently darken.

**Part 3**

A few hours passed in relative silence. Periodically Seishiro would point at another cloud and they would discuss their differing views on the matter. Subaru never ceased to smile the whole time, pointing up in excitement. Seishiro would chuckle to himself before he finally shifted the other male off him and began to pack up.

"It can't already be time to go?"

"Not yet no, but you remember what Hokuto-chan said about the amusement park. We don't want to miss out on all our time there."

"Seishiro-san.. " The look on Subaru's face said it all, and the other man only shook his head.

"No, it's not a full amusement park you have my word on that. I actually think you're going to like it a lot."

"Is it Hokuto-chan's idea?"

"Actually it was my suggestion. The picnic was her. She said that you don't eat a lot when you get busy with work and that apparently you have been very busy. She seemed worried. And then she informed me that it couldn't be a proper date if we didn't eat anyway."

Subaru smiled, and got off the blanket. Well if it would make his sister happy he saw no reason to argue with it. He tried to help, only to receive a small smirk from Seishiro-san who shooed his hands away and pointed over to a cherry tree. "I'll be done in just another minute and then we can go." Subaru would have argued, but the whole thing seemed pointless, so he simply took a seat under the cherry tree, catching a few of its blossoms and smiling to himself. They were lovely, he had always been fond of their color.

He never noticed Seishiro moving closer to him, never noticed the way Seishiro watched him. He was transfixed by the pale pink blossoms. So when a hand entered his vision he almost jumped out of his skin. "I'm sorry! I was just I was..-"

"Subaru-kun it's alright. I'm glad you were enjoying yourself. Should we go though? I really do think you are going to like this." Subaru nodded his head and took Seishiro's hand, smiling to himself as Seishiro helped him to his feet - squeezing Subaru's hand gently before leading them to their next destination.

The amusement part was nothing more than a Ferris-wheel and a merry-go-round, much smaller than Subaru had initially envision. Not that he was upset. He was grateful for how few people were there, just the ride operators, himself and Seishiro. Seishiro smiled, placed their basket next to the merry-go-round before purchasing a ticket for both himself and Subaru for both rides, giving Subaru's hand a small tug into one of the carriages. "I've never been on one of these before. They move faster than I thought they would."

"I'm glad I put us in a carriage then, couldn't have you falling off a horse and hurting yourself from shock."

"Seishiro-san!" But Seishiro only laughed at him, before his eyes turned to the sky.

"I'm sure the Ferris-wheel will be a bit slower."

And it was. A good deal slower. Slow enough that it was making Subaru just as nervous as the merry-go-round had, but only because he and Seishiro shared an enclosed box together. Seishiro didn't seem to mind, his eyes focused out the window looking at Tokyo below them. Subaru's eyes however were completely fixed on the other man, trying to think of something interesting to say. But then he felt Seishiro take his hand, and all worries melted away once more. He smiled, squeezed the other man's hand and looked out the window and smiled at the city that he had come to love so much.

**Part 4**

"Did you enjoy today?" Seishiro asked sometime along the walk towards home. They were still in the park, under the stars and the cherry trees and Subaru felt more at peace than he could remember having ever felt in his whole life.

"I did. I'm just glad that work didn't get in the way… it was nice to have a day together." They walked hand in hand, Seishiro's other hand still carrying their basket. They were alone, surrounded by the slight chill that accompanies spring nights. Subaru had never considered holding another man's hand before. Or another woman's. Or anyone's. And it felt so odd with his gloves on now that he had a chance to think about it. He wondered what it would feel like to feel Seishiro's hand in his own hand, what their flesh pressed together would feel like. But all those thoughts came to an end when Seishiro came to a stop next to the base of one of the trees.

"I'm glad to hear that Subaru-kun. You have to remember to do things for yourself once in a while or you'll overwork yourself and just worry your sister." Subaru nodded, he knew how much Hokuto worried about him. He knew he should take it easier, but he had to keep Japan safe. And he knew that if no one else understood that at least Seishrio did. Even if he was lecturing him right now. "Maybe we'll get the chance to do this again." Subaru smiled at the hopeful words. Another date with Seishiro-san.. Subaru couldn't think of anything he would rather be doing with his time.

"I hope so."

He could feel his heart rate pick up, and only then did his mind register that Seishiro was moving closer to him, the basket set on the ground - his arm wrapped around the other's waste. Seishiro leaned in and kissed that top of Subaru's forhead for a moment that seemed to be without end.

"Take care of yourself Subaru-kun." he whispered.

And they stood like that. Under the cherry tree, Seishiro's lips on Subaru's forhead, holding him in place until both heard the faint "ohohohoho" of Hokuto's laughter in the distance. Seishiro pulled back, picked up the basket and began to walk to where the laughter had come from. "Come on Subaru-kun, seems Hokuto-chan has come to check up on us."

As Seishiro walked away Subaru watched him for a moment, smiling to himself.

They'd had a date. And Subaru would never forget it.

 


End file.
